1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of warning flasher lights and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a solar powered blinker light system which may optionally be powered by conventional flashlight batteries without danger of erroneously recharging batteries which are not designed for recharging.
2. Background
Battery powered warning lights have been in use for some time. Most frequently, such lights are seen attached to road hazard barricades in order to warn motorists of a road hazard such as a road construction site. Examples of such flashers or warning lights are shown in a number of U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,015 to Pickering et al. This patent shows a basic warning light which includes upper and lower battery housing members for holding lantern batteries. The upper and lower housing members fit together so that their open sides face each other somewhat like a clam shell without a hinge. The housing may be of snap together design which is attached to a road barricade with a bolt. A lamp is held in the central area of a fresnel lens element by a platform. The light bulb is captivated within a bulb holder which is formed from a separate molded part. This bulb holder assembly further serves to hold the flasher's electronic circuitry.
Variations in this basic design are shown in several U.S. Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,738 to Decker et al which shows a version having a quick release feature which allows the more expensive parts of the apparatus to be removed readily to prevent theft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,264 to Decker shows another variation which provides resistance to vandalism and includes few housing parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,941 to Lindner shows a barricade light assembly which features a screw-on lens assembly made of two identical members.
Each of the above designs as well as other known conventional designs suffer from high maintenance costs associated with use of so called "lantern batteries" which must be replaced at intervals. Since such lights are frequently used in very large numbers and are frequently located in very remote locations, this maintenance cost can be a very significant factor in their use. Furthermore, such designs are unnecessarily complex to assemble and use excessive numbers of unique parts contributing to relatively high material and labor costs for both fabrication and maintenance. The present invention largely ameliorates these problems as well as others.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,658 shows a solar powered safety blinker light which apparently includes a solar cell array within the lens assembly thereof. Further information is not disclosed about this invention but it is evident that such an assembly is likely to expose sensitive and delicate solar panels to one of the more vulnerable portions of the assembly. Also, the configuration shown may be prone to accumulation of dirt and moisture when exposed to the elements resulting in decreased solar efficiency due to the flat horizontal upper surface of the solar cell array. This flat surface is prone to moisture accumulation which causes scattering of solar radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,727 to Curiel relates to a self charging battery cell resembling that used in some embodiments of the present invention. Similar self charging solar batteries are manufactured by MJR Company of Phoenix Arizona and are commercially available as model SN2000 Solar Rechargeable Nickel Cadmium Battery. This patent also discloses several potential uses for such cells including a flashlight having a transparent housing.
The above inventions, however, do not fully address many of the problems which are solved by the present invention which provides a novel arrangement for a solar battery powered warning flasher.